


Без начала и конца

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Магистр Дьявольского культа, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, интроспекция, немного ангста, нехронологическое повествование, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: «Посреди хаоса стоял… некто. В другом, незнакомом теле, но все эти годы не тело искал Ван Цзи».История эта состоит из коротких виньеток, описывающих события и моменты, не показанные в каноне.





	Без начала и конца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [end, begin (and the spaces in between)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052387) by [aureations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureations/pseuds/aureations). 



> Inspired by "end, begin (and the spaces in between)" by aureations

_***_

_Вот как все закончилось:_

– Эй, многоуважаемый господин Лань! – раздался радостный оклик.

Ван Цзи взглянул и увидел улыбающегося У Сяня. Поднялся навстречу, слушая его жизнерадостную болтовню позволил увести себя по пыльным улицам мимо торговых лотков. Вокруг кипела жизнь, но Ван Цзи глаз не мог отвести от У Сяня.

– Ты меня вообще слушаешь? – лукаво улыбнулся тот и ткнул его легонько под ребра. – Или игнорируешь? Как не стыдно, о светоч добродетели! – он изобразил обиженную гримасу.

–  Вэй Ин, – перебил его Ван Цзи. – Я c тобой.

Тот закатил глаза, снова улыбаясь ярко и беспечно, совершенно счастливо.

– Ты со мной, – согласился он. Взял Ван Цзи за руку, переплел свои пальцы с его. – Ну, куда дальше отправимся?

– Все равно куда.

«Пока ты рядом со мной», – этого Ван Цзи вслух не сказал, но У Сянь ухмыльнулся, будто все равно услышал, и они отправились дальше, вместе.

 

 ***  

_Как же все началось? Возможно, вот как:_

В пятнадцать лет, в шестнадцать, в восемнадцать и даже в двадцать – где бы У Сянь ни находился, даже если не рядом, он неизменно и неодолимо притягивал внимание Ван Цзи. Тот высматривал в толпе его непослушные волосы, прислушивался, не раздастся ли его смех – беспечный и звонкий, эхом пробирающий до самого нутра. Казалось, У Сянь был везде, куда ни глянь. Ван Цзи иного и не желал, будто планета, пойманная в ловушку солнцем – теплым, ярким, искренним и великолепным.

Говорят, тонкая грань разделяет ненависть и любовь, но ненависти Ван Цзи не чувствовал никогда, не к нему, даже в самом начале, и даже в самом конце. Не было ее и в долгих, горчащих пеплом сожалений годах.

Дядя говорил, что любовь превращает всех в дураков, но Ван Цзи думал, что был бы дураком, если бы не влюбился, не понял, кто стал центром его мира.

Казалось, У Сянь будет всегда… но случилось иначе. 

Будто острый клинок пронзил тогда Ван Цзи. Он неотвратимо проникал внутрь, медленно вспарывая плоть, кожу и удушающе опаляя резким запахом свежей крови. Ван Цзи хотелось его вытащить – но на самом деле никакого клинка не было.

Как не было больше и У Сяня.

 

 ***  

_Конечно же, это не все. Было_ _еще_ _вот_ _что_ _:_

Забрезжила заря. Ван Цзи позволил себе лениво понежиться в утренней тишине, в теплом уюте их постели. До подъема еще оставалось время. У Сянь сопел рядом, легкая простыня сползла с плеч, потому что он ночью ворочался. Он выглядел невыносимо юным. Юным, чистым, незапятнанным жестокой реальностью. Но вряд ли кто-то больше У Сяня знал, как жестока бывает реальность.

Ван Цзи был рад, что тот наконец может жить спокойно, с ним рядом.

– Лань Чжань… – сонно пробормотал У Сянь.

Ван Цзи ласково улыбнулся, пригладил его растрепавшиеся волосы, поцеловал в макушку и поднялся готовиться к новому дню.

 

 ***  

_И вот еще что было, хотя в голову никому бы не пришло:_

Порой Ван Цзи хотелось навсегда спрятать У Сяня от всего мира и владеть им единолично, чтобы ему одному была слышна яркая, прекрасная мелодия его души, чтобы уберечь его сострадательное сердце от любых бед.

Но с вольной натурой так поступать нельзя, нельзя сажать её в клетку, а не то свет её померкнет и извратится.

Все-таки У Сянь принадлежал всему миру. А Ван Цзи принадлежал У Сяню.

 

 ***  

_Было еще вот что – драгоценное и любимое:_

Выдался спокойный денек. Сидя над обрывом на окраине Облачных глубин, Ван Цзи пощипывал струны гуциня, практикуясь. Задумавшись, он неосознанно заиграл знакомую мелодию. Она зазвенела в прозрачном воздухе под ясным небом.

Позади раздались звуки флейты – Ван Цзи улыбнулся – вплелись в звуки струн, мелодия стала завершенной, исполненной чувства, и вот уже Ван Цзи, не сдержавшись, принялся негромко напевать – их мелодию, существующую лишь для них двоих. Последние ноты будто застыли в воздухе, где небо встречается с землей.

– Лань Чжань, – У Сянь шагнул ближе, прильнул к нему со спины. Ван Цзи чуть подвинулся и увидел, что тот широко улыбается, будто произошло что-то забавное. Ну или что У Сянь мог счесть забавным.

– Что случилось? – спросил он, погладив уголок его губ.

– Просто я счастлив! – тот крепче прижался к нему. – Хорошая мелодия.

Ван Цзи снова представил, как сливаются звуки флейты и гуциня, плывут по окрестностям, поднимаются ввысь, к облакам и к небожителям.

– Хорошая, – согласился он.

 

 ***  

_И вот еще:_

В душе Ван Цзи боролись недоумение, удивление и решимость. На нем возлежал юноша, встреченный им на горе Дафань – Вэй У Сянь, это должен был быть он – и Ван Цзи не мигая разглядывал его незнакомые черты, размышляя в ночной тиши – может, ему просто почудилось? Может, услышанная мелодия, въевшаяся в кончики пальцев после бессонной ночной осады, была просто жестокой шуткой его собственного разума? Он был так уверен… Но что если ошибался? Ошибался во всем, а случившееся было фальшивкой, сном, от которого он с зарей пробудится к жестокой реальности?

Он плохо спал той ночью. Просыпался трижды, с истошно колотящимся сердцем и вспотевшими ладонями, вглядывался в лежащего подле незнакомца, ощущал вещественность, тепло его тела и убеждался – нет, это не сон.

«Он здесь», – повторял себе Ван Цзи. Больше ничто не имело значения.

 

 ***  

_Хотя, вот еще о чем стоит вспомнить:_

У Сянь раскинулся на кровати, длинные пряди выскользнули из резинки, разметались по плечам. Он потянулся к Ван Цзи, и тот подался к нему, лег сверху, прижавшись грудью к груди, сердцем к сердцу. Не удержавшись, Ван Цзи нагнулся попробовать на вкус его лукавую улыбку, его смех. Ощутил, как его ласковое, нежное тепло окутывает все тело целиком, до самых потаенных уголков.

Они оторвались друг от друга. У Сянь раскраснелся, губы его маняще алели. Ван Цзи снова не удержался, коснулся их кончиками пальцев. У Сянь, верный себе, прихватил пальцы губами, лизнул, томно взглянул на Ван Цзи.

– Вэй Ин… – ахнул Ван Цзи, пораженный, что от одного лишь взгляда У Сяня у него туманится рассудок и перехватывает дыхание.

Он медленно, с наслаждением, раздел его, собственнически лаская, пока тот не застонал от невыносимого удовольствия, шепча в экстазе имя Ван Цзи. Такой У Сянь был прекрасен, и в этот самый момент безраздельно принадлежал Ван Цзи.

 

 ***  

_Вот еще что вчера прошептали в тумане:_

Мелодию Ван Цзи назвал в честь их обоих, и пусть импульс этот был глупым и жалким, заставлявшим кончики ушей ярко алеть, но хотя бы вполовину более подходящего названия в голову просто не приходило.

Он подумал – что движет такими людьми, как Вэй У Сянь, не признающими правил, порядка, выдержки или чести, но готовыми подставиться под клеймо ради едва знакомой девушки? Ван Цзи не знал, что случилось бы, не вступись он тогда тоже, но одна лишь мысль, что У Сянь мог остаться в той пещере один, в наваливающейся темноте, с затаившимся неподалеку чудовищем…

Он тряхнул головой. Не было этого.

Но было другое, когда в гулкой непроглядности пещер они остались одни и сердце У Сяня эхом вторило его собственному – ничего больше не имело значения. Ван Цзи не понимал, почему, но несмотря на окружающую промозглость внутри расцвело теплое, мягкое чувство и будто шепнуло – все будет хорошо.

В конце концов название мелодии он менять не стал, потому что принадлежала она им обоим.

 

 ***

_А может, история эта на самом деле началась вот с чего:_

Гора Дафань горела. Пахло пеплом и дымом. Ван Цзи ощутил беспокойство и – почему-то – странное облегчение. Он помедлил, а затем направился туда, где должны были находиться его ученики. Непонятно откуда появилось чувство, будто что-то изменилось.

Ван Цзи сначала услышал звук, и будто земля ушла у него из-под ног, дышать стало трудно, неописуемые ощущения захлестнули с головой. Будто все это время под ногами не было опоры, но вдруг она появилась. А он и не знал, как сильно ему не хватало этого чувства.  

Посреди хаоса стоял… некто. В другом, незнакомом теле, но все эти годы не тело искал Ван Цзи.

Флейта играла резко, грубо, но для Ван Цзи ее звуки разливались вокруг сладчайшей мелодией, неотвратимо проникали в самое сердце, несли надежду и облегчение. Он потянулся, схватил играющего за руку и поклялся себе никогда больше его не отпускать.

 

 ***  

_Хотя нет, на самом деле все началось вот как:_

Кто-то сноровисто взобрался на стену ограждения, держа в руках два сосуда с вином. Встретился взглядом с Ван Цзи – в лунном свете лицо незнакомца казалось не вполне человеческим. Он улыбнулся – и будто само время остановилось ради него, ради этого неотвратимого, судьбоносного момента, все обрело удивительную четкость, будто весь мир замер вокруг них. 

– Это «Улыбка императора»! Если я поделюсь с тобой, может, ты сделаешь вид, что не видел меня?

 

\- конец -


End file.
